


Dethrone

by ShadowsRhythm



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Killing, Plague, Revenge, stealth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsRhythm/pseuds/ShadowsRhythm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty years have passed since Emily Kaldwin took the throne as Empress. She is currently the Empress of a period known as the "Age of Corpses", a period in time infected by the rat plague and political strife. Her former bodyguard, Corvo Attano, has died mysteriously. Somehow, he was given a second chance of life from The Outsider. However, what will he choose to do with this new opportunity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Rebirth 

Corvo rose from what seemed like an eternal slumber, to once again visit a world in which he knew all too well. The breeze was gentle, yet eerie; and the world which surrounded Corvo remained still and melancholy. However, there seemed to be only one floating island in this plane. Nothing of Corvo's past seemed to reflect in the Void as it did before. Corvo paced the simple rock island, awaiting whatever may come next.

"Where...where am..I?"

As if it were clockwork, a black mist surrounded the island just as Corvo inquired about his location. A sharp series of whispers expanded throughout the Void, and invaded Corvo's ears. Then all of the sudden, the mist and soot vanished only to show a simple, yet dark looking man. The man bore a sinister, yet bleak smirk as he approached Corvo. Corvo looked up and stared into the dark, unending eyes that belonged to a being only known as The Outsider.

"Greetings, Corvo." he began cooly, "I am glad to see you are well. Not many people live as you do. However, you are an...interesting subject."

Those last words rang throughout the Void, leaving an eerie echo behind. The Outsider spoke only the truth. Corvo, who was now in his mid fifties, still seemed to be in prestine condition. Corvo also outlived many of those in Gristol, as the plague only grew worse as years went by. The only people compared to Corvo in health were those of royalty, who had elite healthcare and medicines that could never be given out to the public.

"Unfortunately, we...and I mean we, were cut short, Corvo." The Outsider stated again, still remaining calm.

Corvo's eyes widened, and The Outsider noticed his glare of confusion, and began to speak once more.

"Ah yes, Corvo. I am sorry to say that you have passed on from the real world. Then again, what is real anymore? That realm is made up of lies...one of which that led to you being here. You see, Empress Kaldwin..."

"NO! Not Emily!" Corvo shouted, beginning to show anger and sadness as The Outsider spoke of who Corvo actually thought of as a daughter.

"I apologize, but all is true Corvo. You see, Miss Kaldwin loved you, as you remained her personal bodyguard through what is now the "Age of Corpses". I do not mind what you did,Corvo, but she really learned from your...violent tactics in your prime. A professional like yourself could really worry someone, as you proved to be able to eliminate whatever stood in your path. Unfortunately, many years have passed since your best times, and technology has grown even more."

Corvo dropped to his knees in a deep feeling of betrayal. The Outsider walked up to Corvo and lifted his head to meet his eyes again. The Outsider held up a small metal ball, caked in blood.

"What you did not realize, was that Miss Kaldwin had an assassin after you. When you two went to the patio overlooking Dunwall, you were shot through the heart by a sniper. However, you still remain my most interesting subject. That is why I decided to give you another chance."

Corvo looked up in surprise as The Outsider brought forth a mask. The mask took the shape of a human skull, like the one before,except it was a bit more frightening.

"You see, Corvo, I crafted this one just for you. You can see that it has more of...my influence. A whale bone exterior can protect you more than any metal of that mortal plane. And this black smoke emitting from the back can hide you in many scenarios, if you still remain violent. Who knows...I may be able to offer you a bit of help too. Now...do what you feel is right. I will be watching."

Corvo took the mask and smiled. What was to come in the future was a mystery, but Corvo still had another chance.


	2. The Savior

...And just as quickly as he entered the Void, Corvo awakened once more in the sickening capital city known as Dunwall. From his tired eyes, he could barely make out the sign across the sidewalk where he stood.

"Hmm...Bottle Street."

Corvo attempted to take a walk across the street to get himself together, but was cut off immediately by a tanklike automobile. The bus barely missed Corvo, and would have left The Outsider disappointed if they collided. Fortunately, Corvo proved to show great mastery in his supernatural skills after twenty hard years of being a royal guard. With a perfectly timed combination of time bending and blink, Corvo darted back to the sidewalk. The bus stopped in front of Corvo, and a large sliding window opened from the side of it. A negro man made himself visible from the bus. Corvo noticed that the man seemed worn down by society, and wore clothing only better than rags and also sported a bowler cap. However, this man seemed unaffected by the apocalyptic times and the plague entirely. The negro man peered from the window and began to speak.

"Damn, boy! Are you ok? I almost took you out."

Corvo stood up to address the man. The mechanical lens from his mask began to adjust to the darkness of Dunwall.

"Everything is fine." Corvo said coldly, "but what with the vehicle here?"

"Are you new to town, boy?" inquired the man, "This is a plague bus. We carry the ones known as weepers downtown where the survivors try to help. Lemme tell ya, it's better than what the capitol does for us. Damn royalty, holding the good stuff for themselves. I say, they claim that signs of bleeding from plague victims means the end of 'em. Now these victims aren't entirely doomed, if given the right treatment. And don't get me started on their claims about rats..."

The man rambled on about the lies of the Capitol, which gave Corvo a slight scare. These things that were said were all secrets that were only known to the Empress and the royalty. Deep in his heart, Corvo knew that keeping these things secret were wrong, but the empire was given absolute power in what it decided to do. This belief was also stated by the High Overseers throughout the years, who used the Abbey of the Everyman to do anything they wanted. One such incident, again stated by the negro man, was one of the biggest scandals in Dunwall history.

"So they had these things called "witch hunts" right?" said the man, "and when they found people accused of witchcraft, they took them too the cellars where they would be "saved". All they ever did was torture them until they died of their wounds. Some overseers even raped those accused. And see, when they died, the overseers just said that they were too unholy to live, and died on their own. Hah...whaleshit!"

Corvo sighed in guilt, knowing that this was a secret that he also kept among the royalty. Then he interrupted the man.

"If you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to." stated Corvo.

"Alright then..." replied the man, with concern that Corvo would be doing wrong due to him being out at midnight. "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

Corvo thought a minute, knowing that he had plenty of time to do whatever he felt he had to do. After all, Dunwall could not get any worse. The man spoke again.

"We call ourselves the "Saviors of Dunwall", and we try to help all of those in need. Our place isn't much, but we try to look after eachother. New people are always welcome."

Corvo agreed to go and entered the bus. The man went back to driving the bus, with only Corvo as a passenger this time.

"So what's your name?" the man asked.

"Corvo Attano, you?"

"Alton... Alton Jameson" the man replied. "Hey what's with the mask? You know, Overseers don't like witchcraft, haha."

Corvo sat down behind Alton and whispered from underneath the mask.

"It is...a family relic."


	3. Making New Friends

After what seemed like hours, the bus finally came to a stop. The bus creeped through a desolate alleyway, only to show a raffish society with it's own citizens. The exterior was given luminescence with a few cans of burning garbage. On the outer edges, crude tents were made. Plague victims, certain of their own deaths being close, were being carried constantly in hope for treatments. Corvo could see the silhouette of a burly man approaching the driver's window of the bus.

"Took your sweet damn time." the voice said rougly, "We're running out of good men. What took ya?"

Alton stared cooly from behind his reading glasses.

"Do not worry my friend," he responded calmly, "I picked up...a friend. He is here to help our cause."

"Help the cause huh?" the man said with a smirk, "Let me see this boy."

Alton looked back at Corvo and nodded his head towards the door, not saying a word. Corvo exited the passenger doors and was immediately confronted by the man. The man was exceptionally built for his average height. His angry lips were slightly hidden by his thick beard. The man's eyes were darkened by his grey beret, and his chest was somewhat visible due to his ripped flannel jacket. Before Corvo could introduce himself, the man began to speak, almost like a dictator.

"Don't you even speak, rat." the man commanded as he turned to Alton, "He doesn't look like much. Heh, even the crows would tear him to pieces."

Corvo stood omniously and didn't say a word. Instead, he turned himself to reveal that he had the equipment of a professional, such as his signature blade and (now somewhat silenced) pistol. Alton turned to Corvo to try and calm him.

"Now Corvo...don't-"

And at that moment, the burly man lunged at Corvo and took him to the ground. A crowd began to encircle the two. The man mounted Corvo and began to throw punches. Two punches rattled Corvo's brain through his mask. As the third punch came, Corvo parried and delivered a strike to the man, leaving an instant cut near his nose. Both warriors stood up, and the crowd was speechless. One man from the crowd spoke out.

"Blimey...no one's ever done that."

Before Corvo could take revenge, the crowd began to cheer and the man came over to shake his hand. Corvo reached out to meet his hand, but was still cautious. The man began to laugh.

"Heh! Damn boy you really pack a punch. I am sorry for the rush, but I had to see if you were fit. No hard feelings."

Corvo smiled under his mask, and was handed a glass of homebrewed ale.

"By the way, call me Callahan." the man said as the crowd faded away.

All of the civillians headed back to work. Alton and Callahan led Corvo to a resting area within the camp. Callahan began to look closely at Corvo and spoke with curiousity in his voice.

"You know..." Callahan began, "you sound like that one guy that used to be in the papers!"

Alton nodded in agreement. "I know right? The one bodyguard for the old empress. He got framed for killing her, and then became some dark hero by saving Lady Emily."

Corvo looked back in surprise, but before he could reply, an eerie whisper rang through his head.

"Now would be a great time to take a look at yourself"

Corvo calmly asked for a restroom, and was directed to an abandoned building. Inside, there were two cracked wooden toilets with a mirror on the wall between them. Corvo shut the door and took off his mask. To his surprise, he was back to his old self. Corvo was in his prime. A voice came from the mask again.

"You are welcome."

From the shadows of the dark restroom came two men. Corvo looked up to see darkness, as his head was now covered with a sack. Corvo was led out of the camp and was sat down. After a minute or so, Corvo felt the sharp point of a dagger at his throat. A whisper entered Corvo's ears, and was recognized as Alton.

"It is time to talk...business."


	4. Witch Hunting

"It is time to talk...business."

And with that, a dagger plunged in to the sack, and ripped it apart. A cool, refreshing breeze rolled over Corvo's unmasked face, and he was able to see once more. This abandoned dwelling was barely lit, with only a hanging light from the ceiling which swung with the slightest movements. Corvo then realized that he had not been moved into a building. It was a carriage, and it had been carrying Corvo for at least an hour. A thin figured man stood in front of Corvo, staring down coldly from within grey robes and a rusted plague repelling mask. The man slowly took off his mask to reveal that he was Alton. Alton leaned down to Corvo, who was now untied, and began to speak.

"I am sorry we had to do it this way." he began, "We do not mean harm, but you see, the Saviors tend to...look down on violence, but sometimes we have to get dirty."

Corvo took a deep breath and relaxed. Alton smirked and began to explain further.

"After what you showed Callahan back there, we decided that you would fit well in our little...sub-faction. We call ourselves the "Privateers", and we work secretly to try and bring this nation back to the Golden Age, with a slightly different approach. When we are not helping the Saviors or scouting for supplies, this becomes our purpose. If you are willing to help us, you will have full support from the Saviors and us. What do you say, Mr. Attano?"

"What would you have me do first?" asked Corvo in a gruff tone.

"A man of action, I like that." Alton began, "We tracked down a witch in the north...but she refuses to speak. Luckily, we were able to trap her. She has been linked to the increasing population of rats within Dunwall. The place we are going to is one of our own hideouts where "Camilia" is being held. I am asking you to interrogate her. We need to know her reasons, plans, and if she has any information that could help us with the disaster of the city. Now, I believe this is...is yours."

Alton proceeded to fit Corvo into his mask as the carriage stopped. Corvo stepped out of the carriage, and was directed further into a forest. After a few minutes, Corvo, along with Callahan and Alton, moved into a small building. Inside were three more men surrounding a young redhead woman tied to a chair.

They really have her captive, don't they?

A voice came from within the mask, only audible for Corvo. Corvo stood in front of the woman and leaned down to meet her face.

Unfortunately, they took great measures to keep her captive. The man to the far right owns a salvaged music box. If he starts playing, Camilia will become weak, but so will you, Corvo. Work cautiously.

"What do you want with me?!" shouted the woman innocently. "Why am I-"

"Shhhh..." Corvo interrupted, "I won't hurt you.." Corvo looked around to see the men awaiting answers. "What do you know of the plague?"

Camilia was crying now. "I know nothing! Let me go...please!"

One of the men came closer and began to play the old music box. The woman was not effected, but Corvo began to have massive headaches. Luckily, the music box was not as powerful due to aging, so Corvo was not hurt. Corvo sighed and turned to the men.

"I...studied many divisions of the Abbey years ago." Corvo began, attempting a lie, "This woman...is no witch you see? Prolonged use of a music box could instantly kill those using witchcraft, but she did not seem to feel a thing. Spare her..."

Camilia smiled with relief. "Oh yes...yes! I am not a witch. Let me go! I-"

Suddenly, Callahan covered her mouth, drew his dagger, and thrusted it just below her ribcage. Camilia's eyes widened as her black blood ran down her rags and lingerie. She let out one last whimper as Callahan closed her eyes with his fingers. Corvo stood in shock, noticing that the men showed no remorse, despite their mistake. Alton spoke softly again.

"Aye...you were right Attano. A witch would vanish upon death. But why would she be with rats? And look at her. She is obviously unfit for society. Oh yes...she must have been a whore."

The Privateers all nodded in agreement. Callahan began to speak.

"Ah yes...but fortunately, this gives us a new lead to repairing our city. Prostitution and drugs are a big part of Dunwall too, but we can end it and go back to the Golden Age!"

The men began to cheer.

"Come all!" Alton began, " pints of white ale for all of us!"

The men agreed and left the building, vanishing into the shadows. Callahan proceeded back to driving the carriage as Corvo and Alton sat inside. Alton noticed Corvo's frightened face, even from behind the mask.

"Don't worry,Corvo. It had to be done. She was a menace to society, a prostitute. All will turn out in the end. Now that that is cleared up, I believe it is time I tell you about us..."

The carriage turned around and headed back to civilization.


	5. Old Friends,New Opportunities

"Ouch!" Corvo shouted as he felt something collide with his head, resulting in a rude awakening. A hand lashed out to him, gripping firmly on his shoulder, but also gentle enough to help him relax. Corvo looked up to meet the calming eyes of Alton, who was now sporting an outfit similar to what he calls his "royal rags"; they were simple, yet exquisite.

"Sorry Corvo, it appears that the journey back is rougher than the previous journey." Alton peered closer at Corvo through his thick glasses, as if he were truly studying him. "We are almost back home, everything will-"

The carriage came to a halt, and Callahan's voiced boomed throughout the carriage and the streets.

"REAVERS! STAY THE HELL DOWN FROM HERE!"

Without missing a beat, Alton rushed to the side of the carriage and locked the door. Noticing this, Corvo lunged to the other side and locked it, leaving both men enclosed in the small, wooden space. Both men sat silently in the back of the carriage. Agonizing whimpers came from the horses; their pain resulting in the carriage shaking violently. Callahan let out another pleading cry, only to be muffled by inhumane feeding noises. A final gunshot was heard, followed by the sound of nails scraping and feet running away in the distance. After a minute or two, both men exited the carriage to investigate.

"Oh dear God…." Alton whispered faintly as he examined the scene. Callahan's body remained still upon the driver's seat. Claw and bite marks covered his forearms and chest, and a stream of blood trickled down his chin, right onto the barrel of his flintlock pistol. Immediately, Corvo began to remember another secret kept by the Royalty.

Is thing working…..oh right! This is the High Overseer speaking. This is a reminder to all of those under the Empire. All plague victims showing symptoms from stage three of the plague are to be exterminated and disposed of. Burning, mummification, and drowning are all acceptable. Note that any plague victim that appears to be dead is merely unconscious, and will return within two to five hours. Do not attempt reasoning. They only have one purpose….to spread the plague. This is Campbell signing off.

"We have to move." Alton declared. "This way…."

Corvo followed Alton, who seemed to have no path of escape. They went through alley, over rooftops, and through sewers. Despite Alton's confident disposition, Corvo noticed that he was truly lost. The two reached a large abandoned building just as night turned into dusk. Both men entered the rusty double doors, and were greeted by an audio message which echoed through the dark hallways.

"Thank you for visiting Dunwall Nursing Home, enjoy your stay!"

Luckily, stealth was not needed. With Dunwall at this state, the Empire tried to stay out. It was now a hell-hole only filled with plague victims and ruffians. The two men wandered ty the third floor of the building, only guided by a small lantern Alton scavenged from the carriage. All of the sudden, the Outsider began to speak to Corvo through his mask.

"You have been presented with a choice….once again…"

With that, a small shadowy figured appeared from the other side of the hall, startling the two men. Corvo, knowing that this had to be what the Outsider spoke of, began to speak out.

"Who is there? Show yourself!"

A gentle, creaking voice answered the calls, but the shadow began to move back.

"Ahh…it is you! I am glad you are here Corvo. Come now, and give your sweet granny a hug."


	6. Temptress of the Holyman (Part 1 and 2)

Corvo eased himself over to the elderly witch. The corridor became even more desolate with each step. Her grey, foggy eyes studied him, almost as if she was actually capable of sight.

How is this old hag still around? Corvo thought.

As Corvo approached the witch known as Granny Rags, she reached up and embraced him gently around his neck, pulling him in close.

"Who is your little friend?" she whispered to him as she peered at Alton, who was either too nervous or too confused to even acknowledge her presence. Corvo, who tried to ease the tension between the two, embraced Granny Rags and led to her Alton, who stood motionless at the sight of her.

"Well…Alton," Corvo began, "this is my grandmother, . She took care of me when my mother left." Alton extended his hand only to be shocked at the firm grip she had for an elderly woman. Still, he managed to let out a smile.

"Nice to meet you Miss"

"Oh deary!" Rags beckoned to Corvo, "can we speak….in private?"

Corvo's eyes met Alton's, who seemed to understand the formality.

"Aye, I should really get back to the others anyway." Alton announced, "I will catch up with you at another time, Corvo. Good day!"

As Alton exited the building, Granny led Corvo over to her room, which was decently decorated for being in such a tattered building. Fine furniture, rugs, and artwork was abundant in this small room. At the far corner stood a shrine to The Outsider.

"Here," Rags said in a normal tone, while handing over a whale bone charm, "I brought you a gift. It shall prove useful, as Granny has another small favor."

Corvo placed the charm into his coat pocket and nodded at Rags to continue.

"Ah…you were always a quiet one…now let's get down to business. You see, Corvo, I choose to stay in this old building. It is always quiet, and the only people who come to visit me are my sweet babies. Unfortunately, Theodore Campbell, heir to the last High Overseer, as took power. Oh….every High Overseer tries to prove to be even holier than the last. He claims that this building is unholy, and wishes this place to be annexed for inspections. However, I hear many things of that man. He is not the holy man he seems to be…."

All of the sudden, a black, tar-like substance crawled out from the walls and began to move towards her. The substance completely engulfed Rags, who stayed calm throughout the whole event. After a few seconds, the tar vanished only to leave behind a completely new person. Her pale, white skin and crystalline blue eyes nearly brightened the whole building. The old, frail, bun of her hair was replaced with a long, healthy grey mane that flowed down her petite back. As Corvo's eyes met her own, he noticed something even more astonishing…..she could see!

"Ah….sorry for the interruption." The woman hissed, "it feels good being royal again….I mean…not that it ever stopped…..Anyway, Campbell is holding a ball tomorrow. We shall take the train in the morning. It's getting late, Corvo. You should rest, darling. We have a big day ahead of us."

With that, Corvo rested himself onto the sofa. As he fell asleep, the voice of The Outsider echoed once again.

"As you can see, Vera has never lost her touch. She is a seducer of the Isles, a temptress….who can alter the minds of men and women alike. I do not offer much advice among my friends…but watch out for her."

 

As the train came to a stop, the only two passengers stood up and exited. Vera and Corvo stepped of the train platform and onto the sickening streets of Dunwall.

"There, Corvo! There is the house for the party." Vera pointed towards a brightly lit mansion to the west. The elegance and beauty of the ongoing ball contradicted the lonely dark streets from beyond its gates. Corvo led Vera down the streets and alleyways until they were directly in front of the walkway to the mansion guard. Vera stepped in front of Corvo and hugged him tightly, only to whisper a plan.

"Listen, you should really take off that mask. This is the High Overseer we are talking about. They wouldn't take kindly to any of our…..abilities. So we have to do these things the normal way before we were blessed. Here is your invitation."

Corvo took the forged party invitation and removed his mask. With no place to store it, he hastily stuffed it into a bush nearby, as he could easily get it later once the party was over. Besides, guards never leave their posts unless disturbed. Vera took him by the arm and led him to the giant mansion doors. The guards examined the invitations and led them into the ball, nearly being hypnotized by Vera's fake young beauty.

When the doors opened, it reminded Corvo of the last ball he crashed. A long table of drinks and whale meat was placed in the center. Servants with sample platters occasionally walked by as the wealthy aristocrats still stuck in their groups, rambling on about how much their families have done for Dunwall over generations. Vera turned to Corvo again, her blue eyes nearly pierced through his own.

"I'm so glad you used that bone charm, reverting back to your younger self is wonderful, isn't it? Well Theodore Campbell is over there, and I will attempt to seduce him. Sorry Corvo, but right now you have to be the….'cuckold'. Just mingle with the guests and I will subtly end the reign of Mr. Campbell. I will come back when it is done."

Corvo nodded and they parted ways. With Corvo's infamous records, there would be no way he could share words with the people who remember his legacy. Even so, it would be hard for him to make up stories. Instead, he headed for the dinner table in the center of the room to slowly drink and collect his thoughts as the seduction went on.

From where Corvo was standing, he could tell Vera was doing the job. They shared laughs and drinks for a good twenty minutes before Campbell took her hand.

Wow, she must really be something. Corvo thought, He isn't even taking her somewhere discreet. They're going right up the main staircase.

About an hour later, Corvo began to wonder about Vera. Surely she would have silently killed Campbell during this long hour of pleasure. All of the sudden, Campbell stepped down the staircase, followed by many music box wielding overseers.

"I knew I would find witchcraft! Search the area of more abominations! Agh…that whore cut me" Campbell announced, holding his chest.

The magic frequencies were too much for Corvo, he felt his energy draining as more guards came to lock the doors. Eventually, he fainted, crashing down face first onto the marble floor. As his eyes closed, the last thing he saw was a lifeless female body being carried by a large guard. Blood dripped down the body as the guard walked along.


	7. Untrustworthy

"That whore really got me good…."

"Your holiness, what about this one?"

"Hmm…take him t-"

The noises faded from Corvo's ears as he felt himself being forcefully handled onto someone's shoulders. The sudden movement caused his neck to jerk, slamming his forehead onto the armored collar of the royal guard that carried him. Corvo's mind surged one final time, concentrating what was left of his spiritual power. His eyes glistened like gold Tyvian ale before his body stiffened, and then went limp. Corvo, unable to regain strength in body and spirit, faded into a dream state. Corvo's eyes, barely able to process colors, watched as people from the banquet were escorted out of the building. The guard easily held Corvo in place as he walked, strutting proudly, considering this mission his first "witch hunt". Suddenly, a shadowy apparition emerged from the hallway. It caught up to the guard instantly, and Corvo made out a familiar face….

It was Alton…

Corvo tried to communicate. Not even a small facial gesture could be made at this point. Alton's expression remained unchanged, too. He walked upright, focusing only what was in front of him. Another figure of equal height stalked Alton, but looked only into Corvo's eyes. The figure reached out, lifting Corvo's jaw, as if to see if he were conscious. The figure was now walking between Alton and the large guard, but seemed to be unnoticed. Corvo started to adapt to his dream state, and could recognize the face of The Outsider in front of him. Corvo could only make out the strange figure by his iconic manner of dress, his dark face being unrecognizable in such an impaired state of mind. However, nothing was spoken. The Outsider's neutral, yet somewhat satirical comments were not present, even after such an "interesting" event. The Outsider showed a slight grin for the first time, almost letting out a slight chuckle in the process before Corvo's mind faded completely.

"How long has it been, Miss Kaldwin?"

Empress Emily Kaldwin turned suddenly to the voice behind her. She rested comfortably in her leather seat.

"Since when, Davidson? What do you speak of?"

"Uh…well Empress," Davidson began, clearing his throat. "It has come to my attention that we are currently overlooking the Royal Cemetery. Such a beautiful sight to see though, from your marvelous airship. I realize that I am the successor of a lost legend. I heard that this "Corvo Attano" man was a force to be reckoned with, my dear. I wish to-"

Empress Emily interrupted, speaking strongly.

"Davidson, it was a long….long time ago. Before your father, who was one of my favorite men. I apologize for his illness. Is he being taken of?"

"Why yes, Empress. He is currently bedridden in one of the hospitals, but his mind remains sharp and well. I understand that my father…..was the reason Mr. Attano's legacy was ended but I am still curious. What, my lady, changed in Mr. Attano to cause such drastic measures to be taken?

The Empress angrily stood up from her seat, contemplating the thoughts of the not-so-distant past. She paced the hall of the airship, causing Davidson much concern before she spoke again.

"You know…..being Empress is a REALLY difficult part of life! I mean, half of our noblemen and women see me as the heart of the plague. And the other would literally kiss my feet to be in my office! I'm sorry…"

Davidson remained silent, waiting for the Empress to continue.

"Davidson, look at me. Your father was, and still is a brilliant man. His skill in mind and body was just as great as Corvo's. Corvo….was my only father in life but I needed morals on my side. Your father was the only one who offered to do it. Why did he do it? Because it was for the empire. Corvo was a dangerous man, who fought for his own creed. I honestly feared making decisions due to his power. I….was afraid, Davidson."

The airship hovered over the cemetery before moving again, across the sea towards Serkonos.


End file.
